kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JonasEVB
Welcome JonasEVB, and thank you for your edit to Nimbus! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Starman125 (talk) 20:25, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Unsigned comments Please refer to KW:SIG. Thanks,-- Starman125 talk|blog 02:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Simply put, your attitude here is atrocious. You show open disrespect for the administrators who disagree with a few of your edits, and you're more interested in getting your way than doing quality work. I figured you'd be more humbled after you returned from your block, but you're being more obnoxious than before. Cut it out and fly straight. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 18:35, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Don't remove messages from other users Please refer to KW:TALK.-- Starman125 talk|blog 19:05, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Apegray Ardengay & Arenaway ''Note: This section was originally on User:Ramboa's talk page. Iway aidsay otay arman125Stay, utbay ehay idday otnay elievebay emay. JonasEVB (talk) 15:19, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :Pardon? ...care to rewrite that in proper English, please? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 16:30, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :It's in Pig Latin. JonasEVB (talk) 16:34, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB ::Why, exactly, did you decide to put your message in Pig Latin? I get it; it's probably for some type of joke, but doing that type of thing for no reason on Wiki talk pages is definitely frowned upon. Not only is it inefficient and unprofessional, it could easily be interpreted as jibberish. Please don't do that again, or there's a good chance you'll face another ban. I'd greatly recommend you put your message back into proper English as well. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The "dorkiest" of Matter.]] 16:45, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Translation:i said that grape garden and the arena wait room are same theme to starman125 once, but he did not believe me.JonasEVB (talk) 17:27, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB ::And I was talking to Ramboa. Before I'm banned for saying that i'm saying that i ONCE believe thatJonasEVB (talk) 17:27, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :::Why are you bothering Ramboa about this? Did you just pick the first person you saw? Also, please stop with the "GRAPE GARDEN AND FLOAT ISLANDS/KSS REST AREA ARE THE SAME THEME" thing. Grape Garden and Float Islands are not the same theme, and never have been. And before you go on about "BUT THEY USED THE GRAPE GARDEN REMIX AS THE ARENA'S REST AREA THEME IN RETURN TO DREAM LAND, THEREFORE THEY ARE ONE AND THE SAME", that means absolutely nothing. (On a side note, I would like to apologize to Ramboa about this.)-- Starman125 ::: talk|blog 17:38, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::What part of I ONCE believed that don't you get? I don't believe that ANYMORE. It it's because Ramboa actually made the EXACT SAME EdIT and I just wanted to tell him/her that I believed that once and was wrong.JonasEVB (talk) 17:45, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB ::::His/Her edit had nothing to do with Float Islands and Grape Garden being the same theme. He/She was pointing out that the Grape Garden theme was remixed for other games. Is English not your first language?-- Starman125 talk|blog 17:51, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::I also said that the Arena wait room was Grape Garden which he did say.JonasEVB (talk) 17:56, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :::::Which is the only part that's correct: The Arena's rest area in Kirby's Return to Dream Land uses a Grape Garden remix instead of the Float Islands remix that other games before it have used. Anyway, please move this "discussion" off of Ramboa's talk page; they don't seem to want anything to do with this, so please respect their wishes.-- Starman125 talk|blog 18:03, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I thought that you were the administator, can't you remove it??? :::::And Pig latin is a common fake corruption language of English. ::::::I'm not gonna play janitor just because you can't clean up your own messes. Anyway, I'm locking this talk page until tomorrow, since you just can't seem to take a hint.-- Starman125 talk|blog 18:14, February 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm moving this here because it's more about you. I gave you three days to think things over, but it seems you weren't doing the thinking we'd hoped for. You ought to change your personal conduct, speak proper English unless you have a very good reason not to (e.g. not your first language), and stop with this arguing. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:10, February 21, 2017 (UTC) I apologized on the NerdyBoutKirby page.JonasEVB (talk) 22:29, February 21, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB My Fan Vid Hello, all contributing to my page. I'll be releasing a video called "Election in Dreamland" Where DeDeDe loses Dreamland in a roshambo tournament to a Waddle Doo (???) and Magolor decides to call an election nominating himself and the ex-king, if you you have any ideas (including an appearance (and some sprites would be nice)), talk to me. P.S. I'm most likely to say yes.